Through Their Eyes
by Autumnal Flower
Summary: A series of extracts from letters showing situations through their eyes. Events are AU


Through Their Eyes

20th August 1999

Life seemed so simple before, I had not experienced anything with such complexity. Good was good, evil was evil, but now I'm not so sure. I'm confused beyond the usual "What is the point?" in the end I know what we face if this goes the wrong way, I've seen it in you. This will never reach you; I know that for I will never send it, the danger of discovery is too great. It's a secret between me and these four walls that surround me. You made your choice and I can't change that, but I can hope that it's not you behind these men, voicing the weapon that torments them and me in my own way. Every man, woman and child that comes through these doors is saved from a world that you seem to wish to create. Why, why do you bow and cower so. You are a man of strength, of honour. At least I thought you were. My mind is a jumble of thoughts that I must commit to paper. Ink and quill seem my only release from this torment that you have put me in. I wish I too could sink into the slumber we press upon our patients, at least then I would be free. Free from you, the guilt, the memories, the pain. Free from the world!

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

20th August 1999

I am unsure as to the reason I feel I must write this, it goes beyond all I have been taught. I lie in bed at night and I dream we dance together at a ball, any ball, there are no specifics. It is a dream of hope, and one that will not happen. I do not understand my need to say this, for you will never receive this; I cannot send it. I left you badly, yet I cannot truly leave you for you are engraved in my heart for eternity. This tale is one of guilt, gut-wrenching guilt that causes the body to recoil and my mind to try and absent itself from what it sees. I am not a killer; I never was nor shall I ever shall be. All I can affect on those we fight is a simple curse I learned from a book in my father's study. I cannot speak its name, not to you, but I promise you the men women and children who receive it face nothing worse than memories, though even those can cause pain. I wish to sink into a slumber where my arms can be locked around you without any fear of retribution

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

3rd October 1999

Again I write. Why must I feel the need to do this? You are gone, you don't think of me. I am a "blood traitor" in your eyes. Yet my view of you is not as clear cut.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

3rd October 1999

Why will these memories not abate? I try to drown you from my mind with drink but that only proves to further the pain and guilt. I loved you but forced you away.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

10th February 2001

I saw you today, except when you turned around to face your foe it was not you, but who you will become. I reasoned you would not have the courage to remove your mask, through fear of who might see you as you fell. This man, with the blondest hair I ever saw believed he was invincible as he stood before my brother. "blood traitor" spewed from his mouth as his wand came up. The smirk on his face, one that I know so well, remained even in death.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

11th February 2001

My father is dead. I know not whether to rejoice or to wallow in self pity. I did not love him, he made me who I am. Yet, he made me who I am. Once again confusion is the major force in my life. I shall hide away under canvas until I am called by the Dark Lord. I fear him, but cannot show it.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

23rd November 2002

They say time heals all wounds, but four years later and I still can't get that arrogant smirk out of my head. The way you looked at me as you rolled up your sleeve to proudly display the vulgar tattoo that had been engraved in your arm; the look on your face as you pushed me to the ground and sauntered by without a second glance; the way your little whore hung off you arm like you were Merlin himself. Pain is even harder to deal with when you're alone

………………………………………………………………………………………….

23rd November 2002

I remember that day so well. The look of horror on your face as I showed you what I had been forced to do; the hurt as I cruelly pushed you aside, the only way I could physically get away without hurting you; Pansy drooling on my arm as I pulled her away from doing further damage. It is this that haunts me Red: All of it. Guilt is harder to manage when no one is there to share it.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

29th March 2005

What will you do when this is all over? I cannot protect you, for you know in your heart you are fighting a losing battle. I dream of a house with a garden full of children, but these children are faceless. I have no hopes of marriage, no job prospects, even my family have abandoned me. All of this is down to you, you and your stupid ideas. Stupid, stupid ideas Draco.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

30th March 2005

What will you do when this is all over? I cannot protect you, for you know in your heart you are fighting a losing battle. I wish I could save you. You are cut off from me and that is my entire fault. If I had chosen your way would life have been different, would it have been better? I know not. The house you dreamed of will stand empty, the children who run about mother and fatherless, spirit children. Why do you torment me so with your dreams of life and happiness. Malfoys cannot be happy.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

5th August 2006

Pristine white, apt for a Malfoy, matches your hair. Draconis Lucius Malfoy, beloved son. Silence hung all around as I laid my seven white roses and walked away.

Fin.


End file.
